


Dancing With Your Ghost

by jekyllzen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM Undertones, Enlistment, M/M, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, but they reunite, getting back together sex, idk how to tag, kyungsoo and kai broke up, overuse of the words "hyung" and "kitten", yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekyllzen/pseuds/jekyllzen
Summary: kyungsoo and jongin broke up six months back. now kyungsoo is enlisting.in other words: kai and kyungsoo patch up on the night before kyungsoo's enlistment.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Dancing With Your Ghost

_Yelling at the sky_

_Screaming at the world_

_Baby, why'd you go away?_

“I’m enlisting,” Kyungsoo says between bites of sandwich.

“What?” Chanyeol coughs, little drops of orange juice spluttering down his chin. “You’re what?”

“I said I’m enlisting.”

Junmyeon and Baekhyun are on the couch, Sehun and Jongdae on the dining table. They’re all wide eyed, shocked.

“Kyungsoo- _yah_ , have you given thought to it? Us _hyungs_ haven’t enlisted yet, so maybe you should wait, no?” Junmyeon says. The temperature of the room seemed to have gone down, the dorm had never been this silent before. It was rare these days, to gather all the members in the same room, but here they are. They felt the need to meet up more often, ever since Minseok had enlisted 2 months back.

“I’ve already drafted my application.” Kyungsoo shrugs. He doesn’t think it’s much of a deal, but in the way Chanyeol and Jongdae are gaping at him, he shifts in his seat. So he attempts a joke. “Am I the only one uncomfortable here?”

They don’t laugh. _Wow, that’s a first_ , Kyungsoo thinks.

“You’ve already given the application? Without telling us? How and why would you do that?” Jongdae’s whiney voice .

“There’s a lot on my mind. I want to enlist, then come back anew. And sing and act more while still being young. You know?”

“I know but-“

“Baekhyun, you’re unusually quiet.” Chanyeol mentions. All eyes suddenly focus on the “unusually” behaving Baekhyun.

“We need to tell Jongin, Kyungsoo-yah,” Baekhyun says. His eyes droopy, position stiff.

 _Shit. Jongin._ They sigh, collectively avoiding eyes.

Junmyeon clears his throat, “We don't want to intervene between the two of you, but we should really have this conversation in Jongin’s presence. He might be your ex, but he's still is a member. Enlistment affects every member’s activities, right?”

Kyungsoo looks away. “I will, when he comes home.”

“I wish you’d do it softly. It’s gonna break him.”

“Okay.” He goes back to finishing his sandwich. The conversation is dead, because everyone realizes they can’t change Kyungsoo’s mind, and because the topic is too heavy to be casually talking about over cereal and snacks.

After a while of silence, the dorm is back to normal again. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are throwing things at each other, Jongdae singing along to karaoke, Sehun is playing with his Rubik cube whining every now and then. But they pause every now and then, look at Kyungsoo’s direction, and resume playing again. They don’t know how to handle this.

It’s 7 pm when Jongin comes home.

There’s the sound of door lock, promptly followed by feet shuffling, some plastic cover sounds, and a cheerful Jongin enters the living room.

“I bought chicken!” he lifts the bags up to his face, and then looking at everyone’s tired faces, “Why are you guys so dull?”

“How was your shoot, Jongin-ah?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin visibly flinches.

It was the first time in a while that Kyungsoo had addressed him directly since they’d broken up. Yes, they had to interact on stage, do fan service, act normal. But off-cam, they had only sulked around each other.

It’s been so long since Kyungsoo had called him like that off-cam. _Jongin-ah._

“It was good,” he replies curtly. He looks at Sehun, whose eyes are shuttling between Kyungsoo and Jongin. The air is so thick, the room is so quiet, he can even here the aircon’s quiet buzz.

“Kyungsoo has something to say, Jongin-ah.” Jongdae says. His brows are crunched, and he’s licking his lips.

“What is it?”

“I’m enlisting. In four days.”

The world spins around Jongin. He stops breathing for a minute, the convenience store bag falling from his hands.

“Sit down, Jongin.” Sehun gets up to pull him towards the couch. Junmyeon scoots over to fit Jongin in.

After a minute, Kyungsoo looks at him, “Say something.”

“I’m going home.” Jongin gets up and seconds later he is running in the hallways. He finds himself in his car, with no memory of how he got in. He can still feel the car’s aircon. It hasn’t even been that long since he'd parked his car.

He tries to start the car but his vision is so blurred from the tears that he decides to just sit there instead.

He’s clutching the steering wheel. He’s crying. He's gasping for air. He can’t stop.

 _I should go home. I can’t stay here anymore_ , he decides. He starts the car, and drives himself home slowly.

Fifteen hours later, Chanyeol is at his door.

“Jongin-ah! Let’s have breakfast together!”

“ _Hyung_ , I don’t want to. Let’s have it some other time.”

“But I’m already here..”

“Sorry. Bye.”

He can’t let Chanyeol see his swollen eyes and worn out face, because he can’t let Chanyeol worry. He’d tell Junmyeon, and Junmyeon would ask Baekhyun to come console him and Baekhyun would tell Kyungsoo. He can’t let Kyungsoo know.

  
“Call me if you need something. And you should come to the dorm. You know, since-“

“I will, later.”

He leans on the door, hearing Chanyeol leave.

And then he’s alone again.

He shouldn’t have dated Kyungsoo. He shouldn’t have told him how much he loved him ever since their trainee days. He shouldn’t have kissed his lips, touched his body, had sex with him on every surface of both their houses. He shouldn’t have done a lot of things.

Now everything is over.

He was satisfied with all those fake on-screen interactions, those accidental touches as they walked to the stage and those eye contacts every now and then. But that’s going to end too and he’d not see Kyungsoo for twenty one months.

 _Fuck_.

He sits on the floor, not knowing what to do. Should he ignore the pain? Should he run to Kyungsoo, despite everything that happened and everything that’s happening?

He continues to cry.

After not eating the entire day, and being dehydrated from all the crying, he decides to step out for a while _. I should think and act matured_ , he decides.

Putting on a face mask and grabbing his wallet, he drives to the bar.

“Kai-ssi, you cannot handle _soju_. How about some light wine?” The bartender asks. He knows Jongin a bit, as he had frequented the bar quiet a lot of times since the past few months.

When times had been rough and there was no Kyungsoo to rock him in his arms, alcohol had given him some sort of faux solace. He had to drink somewhere private, without the annoying buzz of people who’d recognize even his shadow. So he chose an old fashioned bar lodged between urban buildings, where the beer was good but not good enough for people to swarm in. It was still enough for Jongin’s broken heart.

“No, let me have _soju_ tonight,” he tells the guy and goes back to fidgeting with the glasses on the table.

“Rough day?”

“Yes.” He’s not in the mood for chatting and the guy catches it on.

“Got it.”

Jongin promptly downs two full bottles. He pauses when he starts to feel a bit dizzy, a sense of nausea taking over. Putting his glass down, he makes his way to the men’s room. The slight neon lights and a bit of ambient-pop makes him stand still.

 _Jeez, just how pathetic more can you be, crying in a bar’s restroom_ , he thinks. And it makes him cry more. He lets himself cry, because there is nowhere else he can. Then he washes his face and goes for round three.

“Kai-ssi, I think you should stop here. People are not going to like seeing this side of you,” the bartender worries.

“People are not going to like a lot of things,” the tears are back in his eyes, “good thing you won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then give me another bottle.”

The night seems as endless as Jongin’s constant dull pain in his chest he’s been having for months. He wants to put out that fire inside him by pouring alcohol into his system, but the memories won’t fade.

_How can I still feel Kyungsoo’s lips on me, but not remember where I parked my car?_

The last thing he remembers that night is an uber ride back home.

In the morning after, his head is hammering. A sheen layer of sweat adorns his body despite the air conditioner being on. Even with his body being in pain, he can only think of one thing. _Kyungsoo is leaving in two days._

_I stay up all night, tell myself I’m alright_ _  
Baby, you’re just harder to see than most_

\- 

_I put the record on, wait ’til I hear our song_ _  
Every night, I’m dancing with your ghost_

There’s a call from their manager. They have to film a show in a nearby town for two days and a night, meaning they’d have to stay at a hotel the next night. Jongin starts packing his clothes and starts practicing his smile for when he meets the rest of the world.

Their van picks him up in the evening. He’s wearing casual clothes with a beanie, tear stains concealed with makeup. Everyone except Sehun, who has another schedule, is there. Kyungsoo has his glasses on.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sit next to each other. Kyungsoo and Jongdae are on the back seat, Jongin sits with Junmyeon- _hyung_ in the middle seat.

They’re all playing games, they’re all happy. Jongin doesn’t look at Kyungsoo and prays it doesn’t look awkward.

Their shoot begins that night. The theme is to be casual, something that makes the viewers believe they’re seeing EXO’s real lives behind cameras.

Everything is scripted, with thirty staff members behind the screens.

Kyungsoo is cooking outdoors while the rest of them show their playful sides. When the dinner is ready, Kyungsoo feeds Jongin a bite. The staff blush, because they don’t know. They believe what they see, and they see two happy kids who feed each other and play and laugh. They don’t see broken hearts, screaming for closure. They don’t see the electric whiplash when their eyes meet.

The camera is always watching.

Jongin waits for the night to be over. It’s almost eleven thirty in the night when they go back to the hotel they’re staying at. There is an entire floor rented out to them, for security issues.

“Suho will have the master suite, Chanyeollie and Baekhyun are in 6607, Kai and D.O in 6609, Chen and I will be in 6604,” their manager says, handing out the keys to the boys.

They’re all so tired. Even then, Junmyeon takes time to ask Jongin if he’s fine with the rooming. Jongin nods. He’s tired, he doesn’t want to argue.

It’s a luxury hotel. The kind that has golden lights on black walls. The beds look so soft that Jongin thinks they will probably consume them alive. Kyungsoo sighs. It’s a sight he doesn’t get used to no matter how many times they stay at hotels like these.

“I’m going to shower,” Kyungsoo says, massaging his own shoulder.

“I think I’ll step out a bit and go to the hotel bar in the third floor.”

“Don’t drink too much. We have to film tomorrow as well.”

“Okay.”

Jongin leaves.

It’s a typical peak summer night. Air still but hot. The elevator _ding_ announces the arrival of third floor.

The bartender looks at Kai with wide eyes. He recognizes him. “Wha- what would you like to have, sir?”

“Vodka, neat.”

“Coming right up, sir,” the bartender silently prepares Jongin’s drink. He eyes him a few times, probably to brag about it later to his peers. Jongin is too tired and too used to it.

Jongin doesn’t know how much time he’s spent in the bar, but it’s long enough for him to feel all light headed and wobbly.

 _This_ _is public place and I have shooting tomorrow,_ he realizes _, I shouldn’t be drinking in the open._

So he asks for a bottle, to bring it back to their room, and makes his way back in the shiny elevator.

Jongin is practically collapsing when Kyungsoo opens the door. Jongin is clutching the vodka bottle in his hands in a tight grip, so as to not slip it from his sweaty palm.

“ _Hyung. Hyung_ , I bought this for you,” he rises the bottle to Kyungsoo’s face, “I thought we could have a drink before you go.”

Kyungsoo ignores Jongin who is almost sliding down the wall and steps out to scan the lobby. “Get back inside, Jongin. Do you know what time it is?”

“Please, _hyung_ ,” Jongin is trying to balance himself, griping the wall.

Kyungsoo sighs, then opens the door wider so Jongin can come in. Jongin seems content as he wobbles in. “Just have one drink with me, and then we can go back to sleep. I promise,” he mumbles.

The air is still, atmosphere thick. Once inside, Jongin turns around to look at Kyungsoo and sees his dark black eyes staring back. But then the moment is lost when Kyungsoo breaks the eye contact.

“Take a shower, Jongin.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You reek of alcohol. How much did you drink?”

“Enough.”

“Enough for what?”

Jongin looks away and runs his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t think you should drink more, Jongin-ah.”

“Don’t call me like that.”

It’s the first time that Kyungsoo notices the tears in Jongin’s eyes that night. “Why?”

“Because it makes me feel things I shouldn’t. Especially now that you’re going away.”

“I will come back. Everyone has to enlist at some point.”

“Don’t you get it, _hyung_? Don’t you know what I’m trying to say?”

Kyungsoo stays silent. He _knows_. But there’s nothing he can do about it, and that makes him _frustrated_.

Kyungsoo turns around. _Fine_ , he thinks, _if Jongin is going to be adamant then so can I_. He barely takes two steps when two tender arms wrap around him from behind.

“ _Hyung_ , please.”

Jongin says ‘please’ a lot of times in a day. For small little things that normally people wouldn’t say please for. _Please can I have this? Please can you do this for me_? Even to the staffs he would say _please don’t be shy, let’s have a meal together._

However, this _please_ was different. Kyungsoo knows this, because Jongin has only ever pleaded like this with him. The sincere, desperate, honest begging makes him buck. Kyungsoo knows what Jongin wants.

But he doesn’t turn around, instead stares at the wall in front of him. His mind faces dilemma: if he turns around, he will lose his self control and do things he will regret in the future. But not turning around would be the optimal thing to do, considering he should be sleeping now as shooting begins early the next day. Not to mention packing his bags to enlist the day after _. But Jongin._

Kyungsoo knew if he turned down Jongin now, he’d never know peace in the military. _Fuck it_ , Kyungsoo thinks, _Jongin is more important than my regrets._

So he finally turns around, slowly. Jongin drops his hands to his sides, his head hanging down, eyes fixed on the floor. Kyungsoo knows Jongin is holding back tears. Kyungsoo wants to see them fall.

“This is the last night we’re going to spend together for a long time, Jongin.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here, begging you to take care of me one last time, but you wouldn’t even touch me _hyung_.”

“You want me to touch you? When I’m enlisting tomorrow? You’ve lost your mind, Jongin.”

Jongin wrung his fingers together, feet crawling inside his shoes, as he tried to keep himself together. He knew he shouldn't act like this, but he just couldn't stand the idea of losing his one last chance.

" _Hyung_ ," Jongin whispered, hoping some last minute grovelling would help, "I-"

"Do you really think this is helping, Jongin? We’re not together anymore and there was a reason for that. You think we can fuck tonight and the last six months will not matter anymore? If anything, you’re only making things difficult for everyone here."

Jongin winced. That hurt. Kyungsoo would never say things like this, he- 

"I'm really sorry."

Kyungsoo sighed, hands folding in front of him as he leaned on the bedside table. He needed to get the possibilities out of his head, but he also wanted the younger to know exactly why he was all of this was a bad idea; the last thing he wanted was to carry more emotional baggage to the army. After all, his whole purpose was to clear his mind.

"We need to talk about this, properly," Kyungsoo huffed, taking a step closer to Jongin.

Jongin let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I know our breakup was hard on you. I get that, but you cannot go around drinking and wallowing, understood?”

Jongin suppressed a roll of his eyes. He was sick of Kyungsoo pretending it didn’t affect him at all.

"I lost you, Kyungsoo. Did you want me to be all sunshine and strawberries?"

“You’re dropping honorifics.” Kyungsoo reminded him, although he was mildly amused.

“Sorry.”

"Baby-" Kyungsoo’s shoulders dropped at how small his voice sounded. Kyungsoo’s last strand of resolution had melted before he knew it.

"You never lost me, Nini."

Jongin absolutely, completely bucked. _Nini._ It’s been _so many months_ since he heard that, so many nights his only wish was to hear Kyungsoo call him that again. By now, Jongin was completely sober. His head stopped spinning, his eyes focusing solely on every movement of Kyungsoo. His Kyungsoo, who had called him Nini.

"Baby-" Kyungsoo said again, reaching over to lace his fingers with Jongin's. He could see Jongin was spacing out, and chuckled.

"I never wanted to lose you, you know? You're my baby boy, and I love you more than anything. Yeah, things were getting out of hand sometimes, and I didn't exactly like breaking up as much as I had to, but I wish things happened differently. I love you and I’ve always loved you."

Jongin sniffled, eyes focused on their intertwined fingers, squeezing softly. He believed everything Kyungsoo said, how could he not? The elder had never lied or made Jongin feel like he was being let on, and a more rational part of his brain was telling him that Kyungsoo had always looked out for him, even after they were over. But there was no denying that times had been hard. 

"Can I-" Jongin’s eyes flickered up to meet Kyungsoo's only to trail back down to his lap again. He really needed a kiss right now, but considering they were still talking and haven’t come to some agreement yet, he felt like he should ask permission first. 

"Of course, Nini, come here."

Jongin couldn't help but smile as Kyungsoo opened his arms, inviting him to nuzzle into his chest. Which he did, sighing contentedly as strong arms wrapped around him, as kisses were pressed to the crown of his head. Kyungsoo held Jongin’s chin with this index finger, guiding Jongin to his own lips.

And boy, was the kiss electric.

Jongin could never get tired of kissing Kyungsoo even if he tried. 

Jongin rocked his tiny _hyung_ (boyfriend) back and forth. Kyungsoo too, could never get used to seeing Jongin like this; the younger oozed confidence and was sex-on-legs on stage. Seeing him so sad and small made his heart wrench. 

Maybe they should just forget about everything. After all, it almost didn’t even work out between the two of them, and he couldn't ruin this moment with the love of his life on a whim. 

They could talk about this more later (even though they didn’t know when), but right now he needed to show his boyfriend how much he loved him without any distractions. Kyungsoo held Jongin’s hand, leading him to the bed. He sat on the footing of the bed, pulling Jongin to stand in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

Jongin nodded.

"And you know that I love you?"

"Yes." Jongin smiled to himself. "I love you too."

Jongin felt like his chest has been relieved a hundred kilograms of weight.

"Good." Kyungsoo let go of Jongin’s hand, which the younger did so with a groan. He was comfortable, then he was empty.

"Strip for me."

Jongin's ears pricked up at that. What-? He bit down on his bottom lip, eyes fixed on Kyungsoo’s. _Was this real? Was he dreaming?_

As Jongin undid his buttons, the room seemed ten degrees hotter than it did a few seconds back. He was still wide eyed, not expecting Kyungsoo to be like this so soon.

Kyungsoo watched Jongin. His eyes moved lower along with Jongin’s hand, slowly watching him unfold. And Jongin was beet-red and semi hard, just from being watched. He took his clothes off painfully slowly, making sure his viewer took in every inch of his body. From the slight smirk on his boyfriends lip, he knew he was in for a treat.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongin said slyly, “ _please_.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were dark. Jongin was always so eager to please and looked so pretty when he was offering himself on a platter.

“What do you want, princess?”

Jongin bit his lip. There was something in the way that Kyungsoo sat fully clothed while Jongin was stark naked right in front of him that made him quite a bit insane.

“I want you, _hyung_.”

“On your knees, kitten.”

Jongin lost any remaining coherence at that. He felt his cheeks heat up, the blush travelling downwards quick.

“Work yourself open for me, Nini.”

 _Fuck_. He absolutely loved putting a show on, and Kyungsoo used that to his advantage. He could get off solely on the fact all of Kyungsoo’s attention was on him. He whined and moaned as breached his hole, because subconsciously he knew _very_ well how good he looked. Kyungsoo’s soft groan wasn’t helping either.

"You look so good, baby." Kyungsoo’s smirk deepened as Jongin’s hips rocked slightly as he fucked himself. "Tell me what you want."

" _You_." Jongin’s answer was instant, getting a little impatient. His mind wasn’t working enough to produce words, but he didn't even have to think about it; Kyungsoo was all he ever wanted. He wanted him and he wanted him now. "I want your cock. I want you to fuck me."

"Tell me more."

Jongin whimpered as his fingers brushed up against his sensitive spot. Holy fuck. This was the worst possible moment Kyungsoo could pick to make Jongin dirty talk.

"I-I want you to bend me over, spread my cheeks and fuck me." Jongin screwed his eyes shut momentarily as he slid a third finger in. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't scream your name anymore and want you to come in me. I'm gonna be so good for you."

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. 

"You promise?"

Jongin nodded furiously, his free hand gripping onto nothing but air. He didn’t want to come this soon, but holy fuck did this feel good. 

"Please, I'll do anything you want. Just- please-"

And apparently Kyungsoo was done with acting smug. As he unzipped his pants, Kyungsoo’s eyes never left the sight of Jongin sprawled out under him, desperateness etched on him every feature.

“Open.”

Jongin did as he was told. He lets Kyungsoo take control of his every action; just like a puppet on a string. And Jongin loves it – loves being so pliant and ready for his _hyung_. He trusted the older to break him to bits, because Kyungsoo never left him broken.

Jongin took Kyungsoo into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head in a slow rhythm. Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair, whispering pretty words. All was slow and soft, until Kyungsoo gripped Kai’s hair in a tight grip and hit the back of his throat.

Kai couldn’t breathe, but he was ok with it. He had breathed and not felt alive for so long, but now, gasping for air and choking around Kyungsoo’s dick felt more reviving than anything else.

“Such a good boy for me, Nini.”

If he had no dick in his mouth, Jongin would’ve begged.

Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes. He knew Kyungsoo was close, because he had his body memorized. And when Kyungsoo finally came down his throat, a final lone tear dripped down his chin. Kyungsoo thought Jongin was cinematically beautiful.

Jongin let himself linger in that moment a bit longer, not letting go of Kyungsoo’s khakis which were now a bit crinkled from being under Jongin’s death grip. Kyungsoo put his index finger under Kai’s chin, lifting up his head to make their eyes meet. “Come to bed, Jongin.”

Jongin stood up, the back of his knees feeling sore from kneeling. Kyungsoo held onto the small of Jongin’s back, as if Jongin would fall down without the support. Jongin fell on the soft mattress with a plop.

In the process of pleasing Kyungsoo, he had totally forgotten about his own neglected cock. A completely naked and painfully hard Kai was an irresistible sight for the still semi-clothed Kyungsoo. Climbing onto his boyfriend, Kyungsoo adjusted himself so he could line up with Jongin’s dick.

“Wait- Wait hyung-“ Jongin said, still not completely out of his trance.

“What is it, kitten?”

“There’s no lube. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine, baby. Here, spit on my hand,” Kyungsoo held up his hand. Kyungsoo applied his spit on his dick, rolling his hands down. Jongin moaned, his sensitive cock straining at the slightest touch.

“You’re already leaking, kitten.” Kyungsoo smiled, probably because he was proud of his baby. “Are you ready, kitten?” Jongin nodded furiously.

Kyungsoo sunk into Jongin’s dick. Jongin’s hips bucked, his hands gripping Kyungsoo’s waist for a grip. He had missed how Kyungsoo had felt around him, but he wasn’t going to let nostalgia ruin the moment; instead focusing on how ragged his breath had become and how sinful Kyungsoo’s moans sounded. Jongin pushed further into Kyungsoo, the older returning the same vigor with his bounces; the synchronization adding to the increasing friction.

“ _Hyung_ , I’m close-“ 

“Then be a good boy and come for me, kitten.”

Jongin’s orgasm made him see white.

-

Jongin lay awake, listening to Kyungsoo’s shallow breathing. He didn’t know when he’d get Kyungsoo to hold him again, when he’d be this complete again. He tried to think positive, _they’re atleast back together now_ , but the overwhelming feeling of guilt that he didn’t act upon their relationship earlier and the heart-dropping pain of Kyungsoo’s enlistment in a few hours eats him up.

When he snuggles closer and puts his arm around Kyungsoo, clutching onto his bare body, he loses his train of thought. He doesn’t want this night to end; at all.

-

_I put the record on_ _  
Wait till I hear our song  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost_

-

_December 2020_

There’s a text on his phone.

_“Missed you. Come pick me up.”_

Jongin is still groggy without his morning milk so he thinks he’s still dreaming when he sees the text. Wasn’t Kyungsoo supposed to come back a month later? What is this text on his phone then?

In a beat, Jongin realizes what’s going on. _Oh_. The corona act!

Before he even registers the turn of events, his hands are already picking up his best clothes and car keys. If he had thought he’d forgotten how to breathe, seeing Kyungsoo’s silhouette waving towards him did unexplainable things to him.  
  


Jongin doesn’t know how long it will be until they fight again, but he knows he can wait for them to work it out. He doesn’t know how long it will be until the time comes for him to enlist and they’d have to separate again, but he knows Kyungsoo would be waiting for him when he returns. Most of all, Jongin knows Kyungsoo loves him; and Jongin loves Kyungsoo just as much.

 _Things were going to be okay_.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave constructive criticism, kudos and comments  
> ig: jekyll_arts (i draw stuff here)  
> twt: jekyll_twt (sometimes funny)  
> im too lazy to beta read, pls forgive me haha


End file.
